Colours
by CMemlovr
Summary: The colours of the Roslin/Adama relationship throughout the series.
1. Blue (Mini-series)

**Blue**

Never had she thought that when she looked into his eyes, a striking azure would meet hers right back. Startling, considering his Tauron complexion, that his eyes are so perfectly blue. Thrown, Laura finds herself briefly floundering, unable to reply to the Commander's persistent tone. She forces herself to focus on what he's saying, make him understand that with the position they're now in _she_ is the President – and that their main priority must be to start having…er…babies.

Well, not them personally!

Fiddling with his duty blues, he pretends to brush off a non-existent speck of dust from his trousers. Lifting his gaze, he meets Secretary Roslin – Madame President's – eyes. She seems momentarily startled, and Bill can hardly hide his content. Attraction flutters within him at being able to surprise this seemingly unflappable politician. Smugness radiates within him and he tries to suppress it, until that is, it becomes out-and-out amusement when Roslin unwittingly propositions him.

Having babies _indeed_…

_**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! I know that this has been done before, but I wanted to have a go at it too :) **_

_**Inspired in part by "Kaleidoscope" by (NCIS fanfiction) and "Rainbow in Reverse" by mirchuwater over on Survival Instinct. I would suggest that you read both of them, 'cos they're just fantastic really.**_

_**Please leave a review if you liked it! :D **_


	2. Grey (Season 3)

**Grey:**

_She might think he's an ass right now – and for all the pomp and pretence that he's putting on, he's certainly treating Laura like one, big, political idiot – but she never could resist a man in uniform. Especially one who looks like Commander Adama_ (Admiral now, she smiles to herself) _in his dress greys. She has never thought of grey as such a fascinating colour, until she realises the safety it provides. Watching the way his pins glint against his uniform, contrasted by his slightly tanned skin, Laura can't deny the attraction beginning to build up inside her. Even if it is only physical._

Lost in her own memories, she can't help but shudder at the way that grey has so suddenly betrayed her, becoming a cold and unwavering enemy. The grey of the Cylon centurions (chrome really), the concrete grey of Detention, and the grey of the skies, weeping above them in this blustery time of despair. Yet she still thinks of _him_, has faith that any day now, Admiral Adama will come to their rescue.

Grey is his home. All battlestars, all over the colonies, are the same unwavering shade of grey. Sharing this one bleak commonality is what gives him comfort in the stars. He is safe in grey, this he knows without a shadow of doubt. Of course, Bill can't say the same for Laura, whose life is in peril because of the grey. The oblique grey that is _New Caprica_. Laura Roslin, former President, current love, and future permanent inhabitant of the concrete bunker known as _Detention_, unless he can do something quickly. Worry for her gnaws at the pit of his gut, and he wishes more than ever for her to return safely from that ashen grey into his metallic grey embrace, safely ensconced in the stars once more.

The plan is in motion, now all that's left is to wait, in the veritable grey area.

_**Thank you for reading :) please leave a review if you liked it.**_


	3. Red (Mini-series & Unfinished Business)

**Red **

Surprise flushed through him the first time he was introduced to Secretary Roslin, full head of cascading red hair moving gently with each shake of her head. Even in Galactica's artificial lighting, her beautiful copper hair glinted and rippled, sending waves of attraction crashing through Bill. He could almost imagine running his fingers through her hair, yanking slightly as he brings his mouth down over hers. Banishing the thought from his mind (and all subsequent thoughts that followed), he attempted to refocus on the conversation at hand long enough to reject her suggestion of networking Galactica.

Now, as he gazes at Laura in awe, dressed to the New Caprican nines in the most beautiful red he has ever seen, he can't help but stare. The way the wrap situates itself just right against her petite frame, and the way her cherry locks dance in the slight breeze. He smiles indulgently, but continues to fidget with the sand…ah, alluvial deposits, until she comes over. Standing near him, Laura teases Bill gently, calling him a romantic and laughing like the little red-haired vixen she is.

"_That's a nice colour on you," says Bill appreciatively, with just a touch of shyness. The red now colours her cheeks rather than just her clothes, as she smiles contentedly._

Crimson oozes from his face, mingling with sweat and drying on his moistened brow. He has taken quite a beating, and Laura can't help but worry about Bill. After all, she has only just begun to realise her feelings for him, and the mere thought is enough to send a delicate rose to her cheeks. Giggling guiltily at the memory of New Caprica, she returns her attention to the sanguine travesty facing her. Tears sting in the corners of her eyes, as she realises that this – all of this – is his attempt at distancing himself from everyone. From her.

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! I also wanted to say thank you to the guest reviewer(s) and to Tel nok shock for reviewing the last two chapters, it means a lot to me! Please leave a review if you liked it :)


	4. Black (Resurrection Ship I&II)

**Black **

In standing up to Admiral Cain, Laura had never seemed sexier to Bill. There was certain strength in her stance and in the timbre of her voice that aroused him infinitely. That, and the black skirt-suit she was wearing with that curve-hugging white blouse. Contrasting her alabaster skin wonderfully, Bill can't help but lose focus for a while – only re-joining the conversation when it seems that Laura and the Admiral are waiting for some kind of response, and only succeeding in sounding like a petulant child in doing so. Laura levels a half-exasperated half-amused glare at him, and Bill feels an equal mix if chastisement and arousal.

'_No,' _muses Bill, _'There is nothing quite like Laura in _that_ suit.'_ Noting how very powerful and elegant she appears, Bill is unable to stop himself from raking her frame appreciatively with his eyes before calling a truce with Admiral Cain until the Resurrection Ship is annihilated.

That damned suit – and the woman within it – has the power to make Bill do virtually anything. He's just not ready to admit it to her yet.

The abyss floats on the periphery of Laura's consciousness, pulling – or rather sucking – her away from life, and into the dark, black depths of death. She ignores it dutifully, focussing on the happy task of presenting the Commander with his newly earned Admiral's pins. A positively childish grin lights his features at the sight of the open jewellery box, and Laura feels the blackness steal over her once more, particularly when mutual sentiments of hope are expressed between herself and the Admiral. Suddenly falling onto her frail frame, fatigue jolts and settles into her joints, and the abyss feels closer than ever before. Noting this, she clears her throat and blinks rapidly in an attempt to keep the rising tears at bay. She feels her heart clench, as though Bill has reached into her heart with his own hand and squeezed – trying to bring life back into its weakened beats. Having accepted her fate, Laura has also accepted her emotional attraction to the Admiral, as well as the initial physical spark she felt almost a year ago. Feeling the tears rise afresh, she motions to Billy to help her stand, and ever the gentleman, Bill intervenes – a kindly smile upon his lips, and a gentle twinkle playing in his eyes – pulling her momentarily further from the abyss. Then, out of nowhere, Laura feels herself being yanked sharply backwards from the darkness waiting to claim her, and instead tethered to Galactica and _her_ Admiral by a pair of joint lips – Bill's, and hers.

Life and love flare within her, and a new spirit seems to kindle and grow. Seeing the kiss for what it really is – a promise for a joint future – allows her to grasp at this new (temporary) strength. All she has to do is fight cancer. And win.

_****_

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review if you did, as I love receiving feedback :) 

_**Also, thanks to the Guest reviewer from the last chapter, I appreciate it immensely! **_


	5. Purple (Season 4 )

**Purple**

Where purple on her skin would usually cause his breath to hitch due to the unadulterated sexiness of the colour against her alabaster skin tone, Bill's breath now hitches for entirely different reasons. Lying cradled in his arms on his rack, he can't help but notice the track marks of needles punctuating her skin at odd intervals, and leaving behind blooming purple-blue-black bruises. Almost as though the past and present have melded together, Bill can visualise Laura in her purple blouse, as the bruising is so extensive it _could_ be a garment. Finding this manifestation far more than unsavoury, he can't help but feel remorseful and aggrieved when he sees the multiple perversions of what once was one of his favourite colours on _his_ Laura. Tracing the bruises gently – cautious of waking her troubled slumber – Bill trails his hand up her bone-thin arm, pausing at the swell of her breast. At the beast that he is unable to fight for her, but would give anything to be able to – because Bill knows that this time, there'll be no saving graces or Hail-Mary saves – Laura will inevitably deteriorate and die. And all Bill can do is watch as it happens.

Thus, to him, purple equates to helplessness.

Years on the run with the same three suits has worn down her lavender suit to a threadbare cloth hardly worth wearing. Though the suit was never a particular favourite of hers, Laura feels that it housed the most memories, and thus she was less receptive to the idea of discarding it. First and foremost in her heart, the lavender suit marked the first time she met Bill – currently a slumbering mass contentedly spooning her and providing a warmth that can only be described as emanating from within the man himself, rather than a simple sharing of body heat. The suit is also representative of the last time Laura had anything to do with Adar (fondly referred to as _moron_ by Bill). To Laura, the suit is a perfect example of reinvention – she transitioned from her position as the President's tawdry affair to the President of the Colonies – happily in bed with the military (only literally speaking, of course, for figuratively she still holds her stance impressively). Smiling fondly at Bill as he sleeps, Laura gently cups his jaw, and then strokes the underside – tracing his face as if committing it to memory. This is not the case however, as she has already memorised his features, and revels in that knowledge. Warmth builds up within her as she reaches lower and traces his scar, teasing the puckered skin with her feather-light meanderings. To Laura, purple embodies new beginnings and hope.

Thus, Laura is content to remain purple for as long as possible.

_**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! I would also like to thank the Guest reviewer for consistently posting after every chapter - I appreciate it immensely! If you liked it, please leave a review! :)**_


	6. Green (Home II & Epiphanies)

**Green **

_Luscious green foliage, the very thing he'd craved to see since before the attacks, surrounds him – dripping with rain recently shed. Despite his yearning to see and experience _real_ green again, all he can look at – all he can see – is the green of Laura's eyes, staring apprehensively at him. Bill retains the solemnity of his face as he presents Billy to Laura – re-uniting mother and son – and he swears that he will live to light her eyes the way they do when she first sees Billy. From dull green gems, her eyes become winking emeralds, glistening with the happiness of tears unshed. He realises in that moment that, no matter what she may have done, Bill has begun to live _for_ her. _

_She had all but given up hope by the end of the first day – exhausted, lonely, mourning and dying, Laura felt as though she could never truly live again. And _that_ is when Adama decides to make his entrance. Gazing at him in awe, she can't help but retreat into her thoughts for a few moments. If Laura had thought that Adama in his dress greys was sexy, she now has only positive remarks to make about his green-clad figure – despite all political reservations. Watching him as though he is a hallucination delivered by the Gods, Laura feels overwhelmed with joy when Billy – her Billy – emerges from behind her Commander's back. Feeling her eyes brim with tears, she throws herself at him, ecstatic that he has forgiven her. Bill looks on in near wonder and she can't suppress the grin that breaks out across her lips. She will be eternally grateful to Bill for bringing her Billy – her only son.__  
_

Now, mere months after the fact (though it seems more like years), Laura lies in sickbay, her figure a mockery of the person he now knows her to be. She deteriorates before his eyes, and he is powerless to stop it. Feeling weak and useless, Bill represses the sob that is attempting to choke its way out of his frame, and concentrates instead on the sensation of his heart being ripped out of his body at the very thought of her death. The sight of the President, Laura, with her eyes closed behind paper-thin lids, and hands grasping and clenched weakly around her sheets, is enough to drive him to grief.

Never, in all his life, has Bill missed the colour green so much as that day.

_**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! I would like to thank the Guest reviewer(s) for leaving comments on each chapter - it means a lot to me! I would also like to thank Trixxification for reviewing the last chapter : ) **_

_**If you liked it, please leave a review!**_


	7. Yellow (Resurrection Ship I & Season 4)

**Yellow**

The soft lamplight glow of Bill's desk light fills Laura with the warm feeling of being totally and utterly enveloped in safety. Smiling gently to herself at the image of domesticity she and Bill make, she reaches over and flips the page of her fuel report. Tucking one leg beneath her, she feels her scalp begin to itch under the wig, and deftly unclips it and pulls it from hear head, rubbing the skin gently as she does. Returning her attention to the report in front of her, she doesn't notice Bill's gaze on her, lingering fondly on her bald head, glowing in the cabin's soft lighting. A sigh escapes her lips as she realises how completely _bored_ she is of reading fleet reports, and she flings the manila file away from her, preferring instead to foray into her memories. Meanwhile, from his perch at the desk behind her, Bill takes in the sight of Laura – being just Laura – nestled comfortably on his couch. A grin makes its way to his lips as he wonders what she must be thinking.

"_What can I get you?" asks Bill quietly, watching her with trepidation, as if she'll break or die at any moment._

"_A new body, perhaps one of those young Cylon models from the Resurrection ship?" she replies weakly, still managing to sound wry._

"_I can't see you as a blonde," laughs Bill, content to continue the charade for as long as possible._

"_You'd be surprised…" she half-whispers, a smile ghosting around the edges of her lips. He reaches out for her hand, chafing it between his in an attempt to return some warmth to the frozen flesh before pausing and just holding it. His heart skips a beat as he realises that this is the first time she has ever held his hand, rather than his arm, and he finds that he rather likes it. She clasps his hand as a lover might, and then realises her mistake._

"_I'll see you tomorrow?" asks Bill, less of a question and more of an assurance that yes; she will be with him tomorrow. _

_She gives a slight nod, an inclination of her head as if to say 'you didn't think you'd be rid of me that easily, did you?', and closes her eyes to rest._

He snaps her out of her reverie with a gentle kiss on the lips, hovering but not expectant. She complies happily, reminded of the kiss they'd shared only days (or was it hours? Time is so…fickle in space) after that conversation. They've come a long way since then, especially considering the safety she feels, ensconced in his yellowy presence.

_**Hello :) Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! I'd also like to thank Tel Nok shock and Guest for their reviews - much appreciated! **_

_**If you enjoyed it, please leave a review :D**_


	8. Brown (Season 4, Revelations)

**Brown**

_The first time he mentioned _Searider Falcon, _Laura's eyes lit up with glee – a book she remembered loving in her youth, read to her by a man she loves in her –uh –prime. _

Thus, this is how she ended up curled up on his worn, brown couch, the leather melding seamlessly to her form, with her feet resting in Bill's lap and the book perched open on top of them. A lazy smile flits past her lips as she watches Bill read, listening more to his warm tones than the words being said. She has definitely fallen hard. Mesmerised by his reading, she doesn't notice Bill slowly tracing her foot with his free hand, reaching gently further up her calf with each pass and swipe over her ankle. Doesn't realise, that is, until he hits her ticklish spot and she can't suppress a yelp and the subsequent fit of giggles that are uncontrollably tumbling out of her mouth. Sensing the shift in attention, Bill places the book down on the couch, and feels his heart soar at the sound of Laura's light-hearted and unrestrained giggles. Chuckling himself, Bill continues to tickle Laura, pausing only when she smacks him weakly on the arm. Grinning giddily, she sits up and leans in towards Bill, kissing him with the spirit of a woman untroubled – telling him that he has been forgiven for the heinous crime of tickling her. Bill moves away from her lips only to shift closer on the couch so that he can now cradle her. Looking into her sparkling green eyes, he can't help the words that slip out of his mouth, but knows instantly that he doesn't regret them at all –

"I love you, Laura."

Dumbfounded, Laura says nothing, but kisses him instead, hoping that he understands that she loves him too, but is simply unable to _say_ the words.

As always, Bill understands.

Sitting in the raptor alone, Bill picks up the now-heavily-damaged copy of _Searider Falcon _he had gifted Laura. Gazing at the formerly brown cover, he traces the lettering fondly, remembering the times that he has read the book previously, and most recently with Laura. Opening it gently, he attempts to read it whilst waiting for her return. Pretending to ignore the roiling sensation in his stomach that accompanies the thought that Laura might be dead, Bill flips the page conscientiously, and is content to wait for Laura for as long as it takes.

Unaware of how much time has passed – only that it has indeed passed – Bill stares up at the Basestar in awe. Returning his attention to the raptor's controls, he straps himself in and docks on the rebel ship as quickly as safety allows – thinking only of Laura the entire time. Stepping down from the raptor, he does not expect Laura to be waiting for him, and yet there she is in all of her blood-stained glory. He does a cursory sweep of her frame (as he is accustomed to doing by now), concludes that the blood is not hers, and steps into her longing embrace with equal vigour – squeezing her tightly.

"I love you," she whispers suddenly into his ear. A smile breaks out unbidden across his lips as she nuzzles her head further into his neck. Chuckles almost escape him at the thought that it took _yet another _near death experience for her to finally admit it. Instead of releasing his laughter, he replies, "It's about time," with a cheeky smile before replacing it with a gentler and genuinely caring one. Placing a kiss on her temple, he wipes the tears away from beneath her relieved eyes.

Never before has she looked so beautiful to him, and he can't think of another person he could have ever dreamed of sharing his life with. She is so obviously his one and only.

His sine qua non, after all.

_**Bonus! Since "Brown" and "Yellow" are complementary chapters, I decided to post them at the same time :)  
**__**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review if you enjoyed it! :D**_


	9. Gold (A Day in the Life, General)

**Gold**

Though he wears his commitment to another on his hand each day, Bill wears his commitment to Laura with pride upon his lapel, and it is reflected in his very gait. He is a soldier, a soldier loyal to his President and her rein – more than that however; he is loyal to Laura as Bill, as she is the only one to truly captivate him. Hearing Carolanne's snide voice in his head today has made him appreciate Laura all the more – Laura, for whom his emotions are…confused, and yet so undeniably certain. That night on New Caprica is little more than a hazy dream, but he knows that it was _good_. She captures his thoughts like nobody else.

Having had previous romantic attachments, Laura is aware of how hard it can be to let someone go. Yet, she retains the belief that Bill's ring is little more than evidence of his loyalty as a person rather than a fond remembrance of his ex-wife. Knowing that he is divorced, and having met him wearing the gold band long after the fact, she views it as a simple part of the uniform that defines him. And for that, she loves him all the more.

Though gold is often the colour of unity and commitment, Bill and Laura view it as a colour that defines them as separate individuals – Bill's frame is fraught with gold, while Laura only wears a simple gold necklace that he suspects lacks true significance to her. Bill proves his commitment outwardly, while Laura – true to her person – internalises her loyalty for only the closest to see.

_**A little short, but I hope you enjoyed it :) Thanks for reading it, and thank you to Guest, Mariel and Tel Nok shock for the reviews - I really appreciate them! If you liked the chapter, please review!**_


	10. Silver (A Disquiet Follows My Soul)

**Silver**

A particularly trying day brought about by struggles with the Hitei Kan and the Quorum finds Laura curled up by Bill's side on the couch as he reads her fuel reports aloud – waiting for news on the Hitei Kan. Ignoring the words themselves, she focuses on the soothing effect Bill's tone has on her, and the way that his glasses glint in the lamplight. Distracted, she sits up and examines the silver frame more closely, fascinated (though Gods only know why) by the slow and subtle winking of light against the twin frames. Shifting, she pulls herself flush against him, tracing the frame with her index finger, and watching the play of light on his skin – mesmerized. For his part, Bill continues to read, attempting to ignore the wave of heat pulsating through him at the sensation of Laura's body pressed so _generously _against his own. Noting his distraction, Laura takes the opportunity to tease him slightly, pressing herself tightly against him and reaching to the other side of his glasses to resume her languid strokes. She begins to move gently against him, pressing herself against his shoulder, then his chest, and finally settling on sweeping her hands in dancing arcs, from glasses to jaw, down the neck in a fleeting swipe, across his shoulders and broad chest, and down to his navel.

After a few repetitions, Bill grabs her by the wrist gently – distracted beyond belief – fingering the bangle that sits atop it every day. Leading her down past his navel, he allows her hand to rest on his waistband – reading now completely abandoned. Toying with the bangle, he is momentarily mesmerized by its winks in the low light. She looks down at their conjoined and contrasting hands, watching the play of light on her bangle and the reflections from Bill's glasses on the bulkhead. Raising his head slightly, Bill flutters feather-light kisses down the slope of her neck, watching in contentment as she shudders with pleasure. Raising his head further, Laura cups his jaw and trails his glasses with kisses of her own. Deciding that the glasses are too much of an impediment to her affections, she removes them delicately and folds them carefully, placing them on the side table. Bill thinks it is impossible that anybody should look so _sexy_ folding (or rather, fondling) a pair of glasses. Returning her lips to his brow, she presses them gently against his heated skin, shifting to straddle his lap so that she can trace the curve of his nose before landing and settling her shapely lips atop of his. He pushes delicately against her lips with his own, melding them together tenderly. She parts her lips gently, and slowly they become more intimately joined. He runs his hand up from her wrist, dancing up her arm and across her shoulders into her wig – which he gently unclasps and sets on the sofa's arm. Spanning his hands over her bald head, he caresses its crevices, removing his lips from hers to be better able to roam the surface of her scalp with his searing kisses. Silvery heat flushes through her – so far gone beyond red, the heat has become molten and pure, coursing through her and into him through their re-joined lips. A shudder forces its way through her, and she grasps his hand, begging him to take her in a more comfortable and _intimate _place.

It is much later, when she lies in his rack naked and sated, that she realizes that Bill allowed her to remove his final personal barrier with no resistance. The glasses that so define and shield him were removed without much thought, while her shield still stands. Her bracelet glints dully in the lower light emanating from the head. In that moment, she realizes that she wants nothing more than to wholeheartedly give in to him, too. Removing her bangle delicately, she places it on top of the comm, removing her final barrier, and snuggles deeper into Bill's warmth.

_**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! I'd also like to say thank you to Tel Nok Shock and Guest for consistently reviewing - I really appreciate it! If you liked it, please leave a review :)**_


	11. Orange (33, Season 4)

**Orange**

Eyes raw and straining, Laura yawns widely, covering her mouth but unsuccessful in covering her fatigue. From across the desk, Billy rubs his eyes and glares at her – he told Laura to grab a cat nap _five_ minutes ago – and yet there she is, still awake. Standing and smiling gently, Laura concedes to his wishes, and proceeds to walk to and lie down on her cot, eyes blissfully shut for the first time in days. Orange, burnt and raw – clouds her vision, a visual representation of her frayed nerves, now close to breaking point. Shivering slightly, she draws her arms around herself tightly, hoping to forget for just one minute before returning to the fray. Orange. Now she's thinking about food, and the wakeful feeling an orange can give – painfully attempting to ignore her stomach's protestations of hunger. Too soon, her ten minutes are up, and she's out of her cot – ready for the onslaught. Every frakking 33 minutes.

If all of this wasn't bad enough, Laura still has a call scheduled with the Commander, at the moment he's not her biggest fan. In fact, he's probably so orange; he can't remember who she is. That'd be the day.

Years later, Laura and Bill sit together on his couch, enjoying the brief respite from trouble together (her legs entwined with his, since she is perpetually cold), when Bill asks, "What do you miss most? From the Colonies, I mean?"

She has to think about it for a surprisingly long time, since their struggle has left little time to reminisce about the finer things in life. Before she can really register though, she blurts out, "Orange."

"Orange? The colour or the fruit?" asks Bill teasingly.

"Well, I guess I miss Caprica in Fall – I never could get over the multitude of shades of brown, orange and yellow that emerged. But honestly, I was thinking of orange as a whole. Oranges- the citrus – and real, naturally occurring hues of orange."

Stunned by the intensity of her answer, Bill laughs quietly, amused and endeared by how much she seems to have considered the simple question. A hum escapes her in humour, and he sees her smile – and suddenly, what's missing no longer matters.

He has everything he could ever possibly want in her.

_**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it :) If you did, please leave a review! I'd also like to thank Guest and Tel Nok shock for consistently reviewing - I really appreciate the fact that you took the time to do so! **_

_**Just two more chapters left! :D **_


	12. White (Daybreak II, Season 4)

**White**

Memories of their fleeting time together flash before his eyes, blending into one blinding haze of grief and contentment – an odd mix that only makes Bill want to howl out in mourning. A dazzling white flash dances before his eyes as he continues to pilot the raptor, commandeering its last flight through the unmistakably devastating present, and the slightly happier past playing through his mind.

_The beep of machinery is discernible in sickbay, and as Bill enters he has to suppress a chuckle at seeing the white-clad Cottle cursing under his breath as he emerges from Laura's cubicle._

"_Tell that woman of yours to stop being so damned stubborn, and to stop working!" growls Cottle menacingly. Bill grins at him, and lifts his copy of _Blood Runs at Midnight_ slyly for him to see. Nodding his approval, Cottle moves away, still shooting annoyed glares over his shoulder at Laura's curtain. _

_Walking in quietly, Bill steps in front of Laura and removes the file from her small and fragile hands. Placing it gently on the bedside table, he stoops down to press a chaste kiss against her forehead. A smile lights up her features as he sits, opens the book, and begins to read to her in his gravelly tones. Her eyes flutter shut, and an indulgent smile passes Bill's lips as he takes in her frail form, dying yet still possessive of such strength. Even now, as she lies peacefully – near sleep, but not quite there yet – she seems to glow, ethereal in beauty and fortitude. He continues to speak from memory, his eyes too busy lingering on Laura's still frame._

As quickly as it arrived, the memory fades, leaving Bill to gaze forlornly at Laura's still body – almost marble-like in death, though still warm. His heart clenches, and he gives up the charade of talking to her, reaching instead for Laura's hand. Raising it to his lips, he allows tears to drip from his face unabashed as he presses a final kiss into her knuckles. She's gone, and anguish racks through his body, causing convulsive tremors to shake his entire frame in agony. For a solitary dark moment, Bill considers piloting the raptor straight into the face of a mountain or cliff, believing that it would be better to die now and be with her, than to continue life without her. He realises, however, that though that would certainly be _easier_, Laura –_his_ Laura - deserves better. Swooping down, he finds the perfect place, a mountainous crag with just the right amount of sunlight – so heavenly that it almost matches Laura's beauty – and lands. Lifting her out of the raptor with ease (she'd gotten so very light these past few months), he guides her down onto the grassy plains, and buries his love beneath stones as white as her soul.

She's gone.


	13. Pink (Daybreak II)

**Pink**

Shivers rock her feeble frame gently, forcing her to exhale sharply as her lungs are jostled by the constant tremors. Holding the binoculars as close to her eyes as humanly possible, Laura feels her breath being knocked out of her by awe, rather than convulsions caused by her relentless shivering. Sensing Bill's gaze upon her, Laura lowers the binoculars and turns her eyes away from the beautiful creatures grazing before her. Warmth fills her shivery body as she realises that her people are safe, and will live in peace without fear or harm. Tranquillity rolls over her mind, calming its previously-troubled recesses. In the sun's rosy glow, all she has to care about is Bill, and she worries not for him – for she knows that he can continue without her until the time comes for them to meet again. Feverish, a pink haze has painted itself across her cheekbones – so prominent now after months of battling cancer – yet she looks more alive than ever. Catching Bill's gaze, she knows what he's thinking, and also knows how grateful she is that they found each other, fleeting though their time together has been. A warm current passes between them once more, and though Laura is startled and amazed by the beauty that is the newly christened "Earth", she would be content to just sit with Bill until the end of time.

Having said goodbye to Lee and Kara, Laura is happy to continue staring out of the window of the raptor, drinking in the spectacular vista beneath her, whilst being lulled by Bill's soothing tones. Looking down, she catches sight of these amazing, pink (!), bird-like creatures, and finds herself completely transfixed. Staring at the moving masses, she doesn't notice her eyes sliding shut, nor the breath leaving her rapidly cooling body. Beside her, Bill is still speaking, but she can't make out the words, content instead to join the pink birds on their flight to Elysium.

Thus, Laura departed from the Earth, feeling whole, fulfilled and utterly completed thanks to Bill, and the life he gave her through his unwavering, pink, love.

_**Since "White" and "Pink" are complementary chapters, I decided to post both today at the same time! And on that note, thank you for reading this series, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is the FINAL chapter, so thanks to everybody who reviewed, but especially Guest and Tel Nok shock for reviewing each chapter - you guys made my day! **_

_**CMEmLovr :) x**_


End file.
